Sneak Peek
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Timmy wished up some sort of contraption to see peoples' childhood, and get's a sneak peek of Cosmo and Wanda's childhood. What was it REALLY like? Read on to find out!
1. Wanda's Childhood

**Sooooo, new story! This story came to me in the episode "Blonda's have more fun!" on FOP. At the end, Wanda said that she was friends with her sister ****again****, which made me think if she was friends with her as a child.**

**And, yes, I know that Wanda said that Blonda was 'so dramatic as a child' and that their mother always liked her best, but in this story, Blonda isn't that dramatic. Don't get me wrong, she's still dramatic, but not TV acting dramatic. **

**And about their mom, I don't know. They're just not gonna fight as much as Wanda said that they did. So deal :P**

**Disclaimer: This story is not only based about Wanda and Blonda's childhood. It reveals a lot more of Wanda's childhood. I don't own Wanda, Blonda, Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, and everyone else in FOP. I **_**do **_**own Wanda's childhood, however. That part is rightfully mine. And the contraption that Timmy wished up. That's mine, but you can use it :P But if you take credit for my story, I will find you :C That's the only thing I ask you not to do :D**

**Oh, and if I owned FOP, I obviously would not writing a fanfiction about it! :P**

**Enjoy!**

"No, absolutely not!", Wanda yelled at Cosmo and Timmy, flying to the other side of the room. Timmy wished up some contraption that's able to see people's childhood if they put the helmet on their head, and they wanted to test it on Wanda.

"Why not?", Timmy demanded. "Because, I hated my childhood, and I don't want to be reminded of it!", she answered.

Who are supposed to test it on then? I'm in my childhood right now, so not me! Why can't we test it on Cosmo again?", he wondered aloud.

Cosmo had a flashback about his childhood. His dad always hurt him and his mother. People think that he accidentally turned his dad into a fly when he was little. No one knows that he did it on purpose. He can be smart at times.

"Uh…I forgot it?", he tried.

"Okay then, Wanda's our only hope!", he looked back to Wanda and made his best puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease?", he said in a baby voice, pretty much mimicking Poof. Then Poof floated up and copied him. Wanda could resist Timmy, but not Poof.

"Oh..", she said in a voice that meant she was about to give in. "Fine!"

"Yay!", Timmy, Poof, and Cosmo jumped up in the air.

They sat Wanda down in a chair, and went up to the screen, which was touch-screen, and started pressing the buttons.

"Let's go back to when she was…oh, I dunno…thirteen!", Timmy stated. Cosmo watched from behind his shoulder. Wanda gulped, and took a deep breathe. She didn't feel comfortable with them watching her childhood like a stalker.

"Don't worry, Wanda, it won't hurt!", Timmy said. "Yeah, it'll _only _feel like an electric eel wrapping around you and electrocuting you with everything its got!", Cosmo said, grinning.

"Wha-", Wanda got out, before being electrocuted in the chair for three seconds. When it was done, her hair was a mess, along with her face and clothes. Then they all looked towards the screen hanging on the wall.

Xx

**(A/N: Okay, so in this bit, everything is going to be italicized, which means it's a flashback, sort of. Except it's going to be in third-person, but explaining their thoughts and everything. Some might be in Blonda's POV, and some might be in Wanda's POV. Heck, **_**some **_**might be in their dad's POV! I haven't got that far yet. Oh, and everything that isn't italicized, they're saying it as if it was italicized..)**

_Xx_

_Wanda hopped down the steps on her porch, and started to walk, when her twin sister, Blonda, poofed in front of her face._

"_Wanda, darling, you _do _know that we are fairies and we can fly, right?", she asked with a smirk, floating away._

_Wanda groaned, and stomped back inside, hoping to get away from her sister. She wanted to be anywhere but near Blonda. But as soon as she slammed the door, and turned around, her sister was at her face again. "So, why don't you just _poof _from place to place, like a _real _fairy?", Blonda asked._

"_So, why don't you get out, and _stay _out of my face?", Wanda barked back. "And, to answer your question, walking is better exercise and _I _don't want to get _fat._", she explained._

"_And how's that any different from now?", Blonda teased. Keeping her smirk, she floated off into the room that she shared with her sister. Wanda turned around and just ignored her sister. Normally, she would've choked back the tears, like she usually does when her sister torments her with hurtful comments. But, lately, Blonda's been insulting her a lot more than usual, so she was used to it. Ever since her mucho sexy boyfriend, Juandissimo, broke up with her for Wanda, only insults and complaints have been flowing out of her sisters mouth._

_Wanda flew in their room after her sister. "Blonda, we wear the same size clothes…", she reminded her sister, sighing._

_Blonda laughed a disgustingly perfect laugh and said, "Wanda, believe me, you would stretch out ALL of my clothes!"_

_To Blonda's surprise, Wanda actually smirked at her. "Oh, really? Then how am I wearing your jeans?", she said in a sing-song voice as she floated out of her room._

_Blonda was furious. Not one of her family members were allowed to even _look _at her clothes for more than five seconds, let alone _touch _them! So obviously not _wear _them!_

"_WAAAAANDAAA!", Blonda bellowed, shaking the whole house. " I _knew _your jeans were too cute for you to wear! You don't even _own _a pair of nice pants! Take them off! _Now! _You'll stretch them out!"_

_Wanda, still wearing her smirk, said, "Hmm…nah, they fit like a charm!"_

"_Grrr-AAGGHH!", Blonda roared. Then, she grabbed her wand, and poofed up a wrestling ring. Her and Wanda turned into sumo-wrestlers, and…it wasn't pretty._

Xx

Before he could see any of the fight, Timmy quickly turned the thing off, getting a disappointed 'awww' from Cosmo and Poof.

"Thank you, Timmy. Poof didn't need to see that", Wanda said, picking up her baby and tickling him under his chin, making him giggle.

"Hmm…let's try _another_ date! Like…when you and Cosmo first kissed!" **(A/N: I know, not really like Timmy to want to see them kiss, but I needed **_**something**_**)**

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, and started laughing. "Our first kiss wasn't exactly romantic, but it wasn't the worst, I suppose", Wanda said, still giggling.

Timmy pressed a bunch of buttons, Wanda got electrocuted one more time, and the screen started to show the scene.

_Xx_

**So, that's the end of this chapter. I figured it needed to end somewhere, so I chose here. I'm gonna show you the part where they had their first kiss in chapter two. Oh, and Wanda will be…15, I guess. Her and Juandissimo already broke up. It wasn't **_**her **_**first kiss, but it was Cosmo's. **

**Oh, and the first part of this chapter, when I mentioned Cosmo's father, I would've put more effort and sadness into that part, but I wanted to get to the point without rushing, and I figured that's what's I needed right there, just a short little memory.**

**Oh, and before I go: If you don't like this story and know what I should do to make it better, PLEASE tell me! I would want to make it better so readers will like it more! But, that doesn't mean I'll change it. I'll only change it if I like the idea. I **_**am **_**the author, after all :D Also, if you have any ideas, tell me in a review! I'll probably have writer's block after the next chapter, so feel free to donate ideas! I'll give you a virtual cookie. EVERYBODY loves virtual cookies :3**

**Hope you're liking this story! (: bye!**


	2. First Kiss and How They Met

**Chapter two! So, I'm gonna start off with the flashback of Cosmo and Wanda's first kiss that I came up with. It's pretty cute, but the 7-year-olds ruined it. You'll know what I'm talking about (:**

**Disclaimer: The whole thing on how I own this story idea, yadda yadda yadda, don't steal my idea please, yadda yadda yadda, I will find you if you do, yadda yadda yadda. I don't own FOP (:**

**Oh and one more thing! There are kind of a lot of authors notes in here XD before and after each flashback are authors notes :P K I'm done wasting your time!**

_Xx_

"_Three…two…one! Ready or not, here I come!", Cosmo yelled, opening his eyes and looking around. He was playing Hide-And-Go-Seek with Wanda's 7-year-old cousins, Ray and Venus, who were twins._

"_Come on, let's hide over here! Shh!", Cosmo heard Wanda whisper to the kids, and heard giggling after. He spun around, seeing Wanda and the twins float into the shed. She froze in place when Cosmo spotted them, then quickly flew away._

_Cosmo laughed, and followed Wanda, leaving the kids behind laughing at them._

_Wanda flew behind a large tree, Cosmo following. He hid behind there, and poked his head to the side, pinching Wanda on the shoulder. She gasped, and turned around to that side of the shoulder, only to get a pinch on the _other _shoulder. This time, she started circling the tree to find Cosmo, and Cosmo did the same._

_She stopped, and Cosmo accidentally crashed into her. He quickly flew to the other side of the tree._

_Then, they accidentally poked their heads out from the same side of the three, bashing into each other._

_They realized what they accidentally done, and Cosmo was the first one to take action._

Oh my gosh, this is my chance!, _Cosmo thought. _This is my chance to kiss Wanda!

_To Wanda's surprised, Cosmo kissed her. She gasped, but started to kiss back. It didn't last long, however. _

"_Ewwww!", Ray and Venus said, making faces. They started giggling, and poofed Cosmo and Wanda into a tree. Then they started chanting, "Cosmo and Wanda, sittin' in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", as they skipped around the tree. _

_Cosmo and Wanda smiling at each other, then started to make kissing noises and fly towards the kids, sending them flying and screaming._

_Xx_

**(A/N: Wow that was horrible XD I pictured it better into my head, it's just hard for me to take the things out of my head and put them into words :/ Just picture it in your head, it'll seem better and cuter!)**

Timmy stopped the tape, his eye twitching. "Okay, didn't need to see that. But anyway, Cosmo, why don't we play some of your past?"

"But, Timmy, I told you I forgot it!", Cosmo reminded.

"Oh, come on Cosmo, you couldn't have forgotten _all _of it", Timmy stated. "Please?"

"Fine, as long as it isn't before I was 12!"

"Why, what happened before 12?", Timmy wondered. "I forgot it…", Cosmo tried.

"Good enough. Attach Cosmo to the device!"

"Oh, and remember, Cosmo! It'll _only feel like an electric eel wrapping around you and electrocuting you with everything its got!_", said Wanda, smirking.

Cosmo got electrocuted, just like Wanda, and they all looked at the screen, once again.

**(A/N: I sure love authors notes. So, in this 'flashback', once again, third person POV. And Cosmo is in school, being picked on, and all that. This is MY version of him meeting Wanda. (: Even though I know that she got hit with a dart from Cosmo, but once again, MY version :P Oh, and Cosmo and Wanda are teenagers. Cosmo has a plain white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the same black pants. Oh and he has glasses! (: And Wanda's hair is straight, with a little of blue streaks, and she has ripped jeans with a red tank top. And her voice is a little smoother :P She looks pretty awesome.)**

_Xx_

_Cosmo, once again, was being picked on buy Luther, the school bully. Luther picked on pretty much everybody, but Cosmo was his favorite victim, because he was so easy to push around and such an easy target._

"_Hey, Luther, let's shove him into the locker!", said Raymond, Luther's geek best friend. They were so different: Raymond wore a belt, Luther sagged his pants. Raymond tucked his shirt in, Luther flopped is out everywhere. Raymond wore glasses, Luther wore contacts. Yet they were best friends. _

"_Great idea, Ray. Let's hang him on the locker hook from his underwear!", Luther laughed, holding Cosmo upside down._

"_Ha! They don't realize that I have a wand and can poof my way out of here right now! Stupid bullies!", Cosmo laughed._

_Luther and Raymond glared down at Cosmo. "Did I just say that out loud?", Cosmo asked stupidly._

"_You sure did!", Luther growled, and was about to hook Cosmo onto the hook, when a female voice stopped him._

"_Oh, come on now, Luther. Why don't you pick on someone your _own _species? That is, if you can find someone your own species."_

_Luther spun around angrily: Wanda Venus Fairywinkle was glaring at him. Her glare was powerful, and almost intimidated Luther, despite how small she was compared to him._

"_Lookie here, little lady", Luther said roughly. "I'm sure you don't want any trouble from me. So why don't you flap your teeny wings and buzz off?"_

"_Why don't you make me.", the tiny fairy challenged. By now, an audience gathered around. "Ohhhh!", the crowd went as Wanda stood up to Luther._

"_Oh, shut up! Shut up!", Luther barked to the crowd. "I know these types. All bark, and no bite."_

"_Oh, please, I can say the same for you", Wanda snapped back, getting another 'ohhhh' from the crowd. Then she added, "And, you think my _bark _is bad? Just wait until you feel my bite."_

_With that, the audience started chanting, "Magic fight! Magic fight! Magic fight!", along with stomping feet and clapping hands to the beat of the chant._

_Luther was the first to take action. He grabbed his wand, and a yellow stream of magic shot out at Wanda. Wanda gasped, and before she could flinch or duck, she was turned into a crab._

_She flew up into the air. "Nice going, Einstein. A crab with wings! That's new", she said, as she flew over to Luther, and gave his nose the biggest pinch ever, probably breaking it._

"_Ow! Why, you little-"_

Xx

Wanda covered Timmy's ears, and Cosmo took care of Poof's ears. Timmy looked at the screen with wide eyes and a wide grin, staring at Luther on the screen yelling at a bored Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, and let their hands off of the boys' ears.

_Xx_

_While Luther was cussing her out, Wanda grabbed her wand from the ground and changed herself back to normal. She fake-yawned, and said, "is that _really _all you got? Are you gonna fight with words or wands?" Before she gave him time to answer, a pink streak of light came from her wand, and turned him into a human nerd boy with no wands or wings._

_Luther now had curly red hair on top of his head, crooked glasses with tape in the middle, holding them together, buck teeth with braces, and plaid overalls over a white T-shirt._

"_What? You made me into a nerd!", Luther shouted. He looked up: all of the kids that he usually picked on glared down at him with devious grins on all of their faces._

"_Uh…hey, guys! You know…w-when I was picking on you, it was a j-joke! A friendship joke! You know that, right?", Luther stammered nervously._

"_Oh, yeah, yeah!", said Harrison. "Friends kid around with each other _all _the time! And I want you to know we're _really _your friends! By giving you a friendly joke! Come on, Jared, let's give our friend Luther here a friendly swirly!"_

_Harrison and Jared grabbed Luther's ankles, and dragged him to the bathroom. They all heard gurgling and flushing moments afterwards._

"_Sorry about Luther", Wanda said, floating up to Cosmo, who fell to the bottom of the locker when Luther dropped him because of crab-Wanda pinching his nose._

_Cosmo looked up into what he thought was the most beautiful face in all of CPPHS (Carl Poofy Pants High School). Cosmo just blinked and stared up into her face. He tried getting a few things out, but all he manages was his name. "mhmph…Cosmo…"_

"_Excuse me?", Wanda raised an eyebrow._

"_Cosmo! Oh, sorry. Cosmo is my name", he smiled up at her. "Oh, and thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before…"_

"_No problem, he's just been pushing you around for too long, and _someone _had to stop it. And I kinda figured that you wouldn't do anything about it.", Wanda squirmed uncomfortably._

"_There's no way I'm gonna stand up to Lu-", Cosmo was cut off by the bell. He looked up at Wanda again, who had her hand out. "That's the bell. Are you getting up, or do you have class in that locker?", she laughed._

"_I-I have class…uh, I'm getting up", he mumbled stupidly, with a silly grin on his face._

"_Hey, you're in my next class. Spanish, right?", Wanda asked. Cosmo nodded, so she said, "Okay then, vamonos!", she said. When Cosmo gave her a confusing look, she explained, "It means 'let's go' in Spanish", she said with a smile._

"_Oh. Hey, by the way, what's your name?", Cosmo wondered._

"_Wanda.", she smiled._

"Wanda_…", he whispered to himself, feeling a warm glow inside his stomach. He smiled back as the headed off to Spanish. _

**Xx**

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked the lame fight goin' on XD I didn't want to seem too intense, because I wanted to keep the FOP picture, unlike some stories you see on here about sex, drugs, and stuff like that. Some stories I like, but others are just pushing it so much that I barely can see it being the FOP cast. No offense to you people out there, you all are very talented writers!**

**Oh, and another thing, where it says "Wanda Venus Fairywinkle", that's not mine. I believe 'Fairywinkle' belongs to Butch Hartman and the people who write the script for FOP, but I could be wrong. I got the full name "Wanda Venus Fairywinkle" off of a story, but I don't remember which story. If I find the story, then I'll give the author credit.**

**Oh, and thank you for the nice reviews! Thanks to AzelmaandEponine FangirlStephie for reviewing (: it really means a lot to me!**

**So, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
